


something new

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getting married at twenty-one is a dumb thing to do. Getting married, at twenty-one, toBrady Tkachuk, is maybe the dumbest thing Tim has ever done in his life. Or will do, hopefully. They're both completely sober right now. They weren't, the other night, for the proposal part, but they are now. No excuses.
Relationships: Tim Stützle/Brady Tkachuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anonymous





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> first hockey fic ever. I don't know what I'm doing, but I saw that clip of these two and this fic just jumped into my head and wouldn't go until I wrote it. not American, so please let me know if I've messed up any spelling/terminology/etc!

Getting married at twenty-one is a dumb thing to do. Getting married, at twenty-one, to _Brady Tkachuk_ , is maybe the dumbest thing Tim has ever done in his life. Or will do, hopefully. They're both completely sober right now. They weren't, the other night, for the proposal part, but they are now. No excuses.

It's a twenty minute drive to the local courthouse, and Tim spends those twenty minutes very calmly having a panic attack. Brady drives, one hand on the wheel, the other on Tim's knee. It's sadly very comforting.

"My parents are going to kill me," Tim says as Brady parks across a line.

A scoff. "Your mom loves me."

 _She likes that you fight people who try and hurt me_ sounds too encouraging, but it's the only thing Tim can think of to say, so he says it. Brady beams. Tim quickly adds, "But my dad thinks you should focus more on scoring."

"Not a problem," Brady leers back. Tim has to punch him for that. He does it gently, since they are about to be wed.

"Come on, I want to be in first," Brady says, flinging the door open and jumping out. He waves off Tim's observation that the place has been open for two hours already. With a heavy sigh, Tim follows across the tiny parking lot.

Midweek mornings in July are apparently not the most popular time for a courthouse wedding. Inside, there's just the two of them, and a girl who's on her phone until they're standing right in front of the counter.

"Help you?" She asks.

"We're getting married," Brady answers, gesturing between himself and Tim like she could be even the slightest bit confused about who he meant. God, he's such an idiot. Tim loves him so much, and frowns about it.

The clerk rummaged around for a few minutes before unearthing some forms. "Fill these in, but don't sign them yet."

Tim fills in the forms, since they want the words to be readable. Brady lounges beside him, not even bothering to check what Tim's putting in there. 

"Costs $100," the clerk tells them once she's checked the forms. They sign them as well, with her as witness. Brady pays, a quick swipe of his card. "Then just have to wait for Henry. He won't be long."

They sit back down. They're still the only ones there. When Tim points this out, Brady shrugs. "Small town."

"People in small towns don't get married?"

"People in small towns have big weddings," Brady says confidently.

Tim rolls his eyes. "How can you know that?"

"Well, what else are they gonna do around here?"

Before Tim can form a response, a small grey man bustles in. " The happy couple, I presume?" His voice is deeper than Tim expected, and when they shake hands, the man brings his other hand up to cover the back of Tim's hand. "Come on through!"

They follow him down a narrow hallway into a small room that looks like an office that someone tried to cheer up with flowers and a lecture stand. 

The officiant says both their last names wrong. Their rings cost $150 from a jewelry store Brady walked past and then back into, because he thought they looked good and he has no impulse control whatsoever. They kinda fit. A little big, so Tim swaps it onto his thumb for now. He doesn't want to lose it. 

Tim listens carefully and says _yes_ and _I do_ when he's supposed to. When Henry says they can kiss, Tim's the first to lean in. He means to keep it quick, chaste, because Henry looks like he's about 80 and Tim doesn't want to give the guy a heart attack. But Brady's arms come up around him and Tim forgets where they are, up until Brady tries to slip him some tongue and Henry politely clears his throat. 

"Want a photo?" Henry offers.

Tim shakes his head. If his mom, and Brady's mom, saw what their sons were wearing when they got married, there would be tears. Probably his and Brady's as their mom's yell at them. If there's no photo evidence, they can just make something up. Also he doesn't trust either of them not to get drunk and post it. But Brady says yes and hands his phone over.

Tim's still blinking away the flash as they return to the waiting room. 

Their marriage licence is slid into an envelope and handed over. Henry shakes their hands again and disappears down a different hallway. The clerk's back on her phone. They're married.

* * *

It's getting close to lunch time, but Brady fucks around on his phone until he finds a place serving all day breakfast.

"Waffles," he says like it's an explanation. It sort of is: Brady's love for breakfast foods is deep and abiding. 

His stupid face won't stop trying to stupidly smile, so Tim hides it in a vanilla milkshake. "Boring," Brady declares from where he's got an oversized cup of coffee with way too much sugar.

"You won't sleep tonight," Tim points out.

Brady laughs loudly. "If we're spending our wedding night sleeping, we're doing it wrong."

Tim flushes even worse when the server sets his plate in front of him with a very badly restrained smirk.

The food is good. Nothing fancy, but really good. Brady keeps kicking at him under the table, so Tim traps his feet between his own. Brady just grins, staring at Tim long enough he has to look away. "What?"

"We got married," Brady says, softer than Tim's heard him be in public before.

"Yeah, well," Tim flusters, playing with his fork. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

It's only early afternoon when they get back to the rental, but they go to bed anyway.

Tim drops his wedding ring onto the nightstand and his clothes next to the bed. Brady keeps his ring on, and the metal feels hot and obvious on the hand Brady has on Tim's thigh. His other hand is well-occupied, two fingers inside Tim until he squirms.

"Hurry the fuck up," he tells Brady breathlessly. 

"Sure," Brady says, not speeding up in any way.

Tim groans in frustration and kicks Brady with the leg that’s not propped up on his shoulder. He gets a fierce kiss and a sharp bite to his lip in reward. “Hurry up,” he says again. “Or I’ll do it myself.”

Brady shrugs. “Do it then.”

He probably wouldn't be able to do it if Brady resisted, but he doesn't, just lets Tim knock him over onto his back and climb on top. Bracing up on his knees, Tim sinks down slowly. He has to stop part way just to breathe. So maybe he rushed the prep a little.

Brady doesn’t call him on it, for once. Just keeps stroking soft fingers over his legs, his body. Grips Tim’s hips with solid strength and helps him down all the way. He’s definitely going to leave bruises, the way he’s holding on. 

“Good?” Brady asks. There’s a strain to his voice Tim’s very familiar with: he’s holding back, and just barely. Tim bites out a _yes_ and Brady starts moving, in and out, sharp and quick. Normally it’s Tim’s favorite thing, but. They just got married. Feels like they should take their time. 

"No, wait," Tim gasps out. "Slower?"

"Romantic," Brady teases, but in like, a nice way, Tim's pretty sure. He obeys regardless. Grinds in deep and slow, moving to Tim’s pace. Letting him drive, until Tim's legs give up and Brady tips them over, Tim's head at the foot of the bed. 

“I got you,” Brady promises. He keeps going, getting Tim just right, until he has to flail a hand down and wrap it around himself, suddenly desperate for something more. 

"No," Brady says, catching Tim's hands and pinning them above his head. "Come like this, just from this."

"Do it better, then," Tim snaps back, teetering right on the edge. Brady grins wild and speeds up. 

It hits Tim like a tidal wave, a little unexpected and all-consuming. It leaves him shaking, his fingers curling uselessly in Brady’s grip, his legs squeezing tight around his waist. “Fuck,” he breathes out when his vision clears.

“Can I?” Brady bites out. Every line of his body is tense, held at the ready.

“Yeah,” Tim sighs. “Come on, then.” He’s going to complain later, about the mess and having to clean up, but right now all he wants is for Brady to shake apart too.

He holds on longer than Tim thought he could, until Tim’s oversensitive and almost ready to shove Brady off. He holds on until Tim sinks his teeth into the closest part of Brady he can reach, biting down hard into the meat of his shoulder. A loud groan, and Brady collapses down onto Tim.

“You’re suffocating me,” Tim complains without much heat.

“We’re cuddling,” Brady argues from where he’s buried his face in Tim’s neck. “It’s romantic. We just got married.” Tim rolls his eyes but it;s no fun since Brady can’t see him do it. Pushing a little, he eventually gets them settled face to face, wrong way on the mattress.

“I gotta take a shower,” he whispers like a secret.

Brady frowns. “Why? I’m just going to get you messy again.” He accompanies this with a terrible wink. Tim’s so regrettably into it.

“I have to call my parents,” Tim informs him. “I can’t do that with your come leaking out of me.” Taking advantage of Brady’s momentary dazed state, he wrestles free, his feet landing on the floor with a loud thump. Ignoring Brady’s whining, he gets the shower started, and waits.

True to form, Brady pushes the door open and takes up too much of the space roughly ten seconds later. He leans against the tile and kisses Tim until the water goes lukewarm and they have to scramble to get clean before it loses all heat.

Tim gets dressed in his clothes from earlier, but Brady wanders around with just the towel wrapped around his waist until Tim throws his shorts at his head. “Put something on, for fuck’s sake. I can’t tell my parents we got married if you’re naked.”

“Why not?”

“Get dressed or I’m divorcing you,” Tim threatens lightly, ducking his head to hide his smile as Brady obeys with alacrity.


End file.
